You'll Never Forget The Name Ryan Hardy
by NeonNero
Summary: Things Get Pretty Messed Up When Jay Asks Ryan Hardy A Question.JayOC MattAmy JeffTrish Jeff/OC/Matt HARDYCEST!
1. Simple Sentence Changes Matt

Time line 2001-?

* * *

We Were the bad guys of the World Wrestling than the old DX. More Extreme and Fearless than the original Extreme Wrestling Championship .More Psycho than Mickie James. More determined for the titles.I held Women's. Big brother held World Heavyweight. Big brother number 2 HELD WWE. Dad held two trophy's in his case back in North Carolina.I'm the baddest bitch you ever meet .Matty is the toughest S.O.B you ever fight. Jeffy is the Risktaker you ever saw. We are Team Xtreme:2. Nobody never messes with us. We are the Godfathers of the WWE. We make sure everyone will never forget the name: HARDY. There is something you should know about are....well we are.....incest. No-one knows our dirty little SECRET. Jeff is the bondage one. Matt is the raper.I...well I'm...the SUCKER. We started being a threesome couple only a year, time we used condoms. After that we didn't use it no more. Jeff has a girlfriend that he cheats on with me and Matt. Matt cheats on Amy with me and Jeff.I cheat on my Jay Reso(Christian) with my brothers. Well it's kinda complicated.

Let's talk about Big brother 1 ...in his case....Raper 1st:Matthew Moore Hardy.

Matt is the more psychotic one .He takes me to clubs and he fucks me in the bathrooms. He tries to rub me on the dance floor while we are lost in music. When Jeff is here with us he makes me give him and Jeff a strip show. I love it when he makes me so innocent and he is so domminant. They both make me wear these tight thongs to the ring. He makes me wear his big shirts with nothing under it when were at home. He is my sex crazed freak.I'm his little sucker. He rapes me in lockerrooms when he thinks I don't want it when I actually do want it. He loves it when I watch him fuck Jeff . He has a girlfriend Amy Dumas,I've never liked her from the start. He would've picked Stacy. But Amy "stole" his love. Stole is the keyword. Amy,she's a cover up right is stupid she doesn't even know Matt's cheating on her ,little skank. Now you know what Matt makes me do to him.

Now Let's talk about Big Brother 2....Bondage Jeff Hardy.

Jeff Really loves to play with his toys. Sometimes he leaves me changed up and begging for him while he looks at me. He never ever tried Matt. Matt knows Jeff to much for him to fall for his little tricks, like me,Matt has never been tied up,teased,loved,fucked or anything like me. He is crazy when it comes to sex. One time he made bathe in a skittle bath to just look at my nudeness. He may look innoent and happy on the show but he is so psycho that he has broke the psycho meter. Jeff can be like Matt in a way. He loves one thing when It Comes to sex. Twister. He twists my words alot. He loves to play mine and his game. A Twister For Pixie STickz. He loves those things more then me and Matt. So now you know how Jeff can be.

Let's Talk About Me:The Little Sister.....The Sucker Ryan Hardy.

Well I'm the one that dresses up and wears tight thongs. I'm the one who plays 'Ms. Little Innocent Almost Future-Reso Hardy'.That's All I Got To Say About Me.I'm Not Going in to deep about me like I did to my brothers. My past is better left unkowned.

After Match T&A And Trish Vs. Team Extreme 2 Friday Around After the Show Endend

Nobody's POV.

Ryan was winicing in pain after she left the trainer's._ Trish did a number on my ribs. _Her match ended very well. Team Xtreme:2 winning of course. Ryan landed a perfect Twist of Fate. Jeff made a perfect Swanton Bomb on Albert and Matt did a nice leg drop on Test. Once they got backstage Ryan gave Matt her title and told him to put it up while she went to go get her ribs checked. During that she called Jay acting all lovey-dovey to him saying like "Baby I Miss You So Much" or "When you coming back?" or "I Love you so much".Too bad he did'nt even know how cruel and pain she was doing to him for the year and a half. Ryan walked slowy from the office. She was walking when she ran into the person she did'nt want to see. Amy Dumas. Or as Ryan liked to call her "Matt's Bitch".

"Hay bitch."Ryan said as Amy glared.

"Hay slut."Amy replied while Ryan returned a glare.

"What are you doing on Smackdown?Aren't you suppose to be RAW?"Ryan asked.

"Just came to say hi to my Matt."She said."Did'nt come to see you."

"I'm glad because I would'nt come to see you'r funeral after I mess you up badly after the Royal Rumble."

"Are you sure it would'nt be you?"She asked getting in Ryan's face.

"Leave."Ryan said and watched Amy walked out to the parking lot and turned to her lockeroom. There she noticed her big brother waiting for her on the couch,she closed the door and her brother looked up. She grinned and went over and straddled him."Hay baby what took you so long?"he asked as both of his hands found her ass and he slap it."Owie!That hurt."Ryan hissed."I Asked you a question and you did'nt answer"."Your bitch talked to me."She said and he replied with a laugh "She should'nt have come here."He picked her up and "Fuck!" Ryan hissed again in pain, feeling her small back hit the locker behind her with a harsh thud. Her eyes opened wearily, revealing gorgeous hazel hues.

Chocolate brown eyes stared down at her. A smirk curved full lips. "What's the matter, sis?" he purred, his hands gripping her hips roughly. He made a point to bury his nails into her skin, watching as she bit her lip in pain.

Ryan hid a smirk. Yeah, as if she would tell him that she loved it when he "raped" her. The truth was, she absolutely loved the way her brother fucked her. It was a hell of a lot better than that "love-making" that she and Jay did. She liked Jay, but he was way too gentle. Matt, on the other hand, was one brutal sex machine.

"Nothing is the matter," she whispered, her eyes lowering the ground. Yup. Just put up the act of the innocent victim. Like he would know the difference. She squeaked in surprise when his large hands grabbed her fishnet top, ripping it open from the neck down.

Matt's eyes flashed. He chuckled silently, "What? You're not scared are you?"

Her eyes flashed, "N-no…" God it was hard as hell to stay in character with him being so hot like that. His raven black hair was left loose after that match, curling around his face. He looked so fucking hot.

"Good. You're my baby sis…and you shouldn't be afraid of big brother," Matt murmured. He moved his hands down to her black cargo pants, pulling them down and off. He toyed with the straps of her underwear before tugging them down harshly.

Ryan licked her lips and whimpered lowly. Shit, this was going to be good. She smirked wryly. 'Bet Amy never got it this good…' She arched her back, her tri-colored highlighted black hair swinging back with her.

She could feel Matt's pants falling before the tip of a very hard, very thick cock pushed at her pussy. It stroked her pussy, roughly moving up and down before sliding in carefully.

The door to the locker room opened.

The middle sibling raised a brow. "Six or ten minutes after the match and you're already raping her. Nice, Matt." Jeff tugged the ties out of his hair, brushing back the green-tipped bangs. He looked nothing like his siblings. His hair was naturally blonde, where as Ryan and Matt's hair was black. He liked to dye it weird colors though and he had emerald green eyes.

Matt smirked, "Jealous?" he pulled out harshly, causing Ryan to yelp.

Jeff snorted; "Of you or her?" he tugged off his sweaty tank top, toying with it a bit. His eyes suddenly sparkled, a wicked grin tugged at his lips. "Can I tie her?"

Ryan felt her clit become wetter. Oh, fuck. The bondage would just make this fucking even better…and maybe Jeff would join and both their huge cocks could shove into her clit.

Matt chuckled, shrugging his shoulders, "It's up to you, Jeffro. You wanna join? I know how much you love double teaming this pretty slut."

Jeff grinned, stepping over to his siblings. "You know it," he murmured before grabbing Ryan's hands. He tied both her wrists together with one end of his tank top before he tied the other end of the top to the stem of the locker, encasing her hands high.

Ryan whined, feeling Jeff's fingers slide down her back and to her pussy. She arched up, feeling two of his fingers enter her roughly.

"Fuck, she's wet , too fucking believable," Jeff murmured, "What the hell were you doing to her to get her this wet?"

Matt laughed, "All I did was shove my cock inside her…I didn't even eat her out and she was already that wet. C'mon, it makes for easier entry." He moved one of Ryan's legs to his shoulder, leaving her other leg dangling in the air.

Matt roughly pushed the whole length of his dick into Ryan's clit, growling when she screamed, her voice carrying itself over the walls, "Damn, Bitch. Quiet down! It wouldn't be very fun to have someone walk in and see us like this."

Jeff snickered, "She's probably get off on it…hell, I would." He unzipped his zipper and pulled down his pants before stroking his own dick. "Alright, coming at ya, sis," he cooed playfully before shoving his own member into her already well-stuffed big and thick.

"Oh, Shit! Fuck!" Ryan groaned, her poor clit throbbing in pain. She bit her bottom lip, fisting her hands above her. God, it was an uncomfortable angle, but who was she to complain? Especially with those huge cocks in her.

"Damn, she's loud," Jeff murmured. He pushed his hips up, groaning quietly. "And she's still so tight…how the hell does she stay so tight?" he moved his lips to Ryan's neck, kissing and sucking roughly.

Matt smirked, "Same way you do, bro." He snickered at the annoyed look Jeff shot him.

Ryan felt herself get hotter. Oh, shit. Not good. She shouldn't be thinking of Matt fucking Jeff, it made her even hornier. Ryan rocked her hips, "Come on, dammit! Get on with it!"

Matt raised a brow, "Oh, so the little slut is being impatient. Let's tend to her needs then, Jeffro."

Jeff giggled, "Ok, Matty!"

Ryan's eyes widened before she screamed, feeling both of their cocks tear out of her pussy and then piston back in. They shoved in and out, groaning in pleasure as her tight clit held them in.

The sounds her clit made while her brother's cocks were being forced in and out of her clit were incredible. It sounded as it water were splashing around. And it kinda fit too. Her pussy was hella wet, so it did kinda sound like they were fucking in a pool.

Matt grunted, moving the pads of his thumbs to Ryan's fuckable lips, holding them open, watching his cock slid in and out of her clit. From this angle, he could even see his baby brother's cock pushing into their sister. Fuck, it was hot.

Jeff bit at Ryan's shoulder, rocking his hips up roughly but slowly. He was the one who could hit deeply and Matt was the rougher one, hitting hard and fast. Combined, it was an amazing fuck.

"Shit, so good," She moaned, moving her hips as best she could. She tightened her muscles, smirking as her brothers groaned at the tight heat.

"Matty…can't, hold it" Jeff whispered, "Gotta cum…"

Matt bit his lips, "Not inside of her, baby," he murmured, still thrusting. "Pull out first."

Jeff nodded and thrusted a bit harder, causing Ryan's back to arch higher.

Ryan screamed loudly, her eyes closing. She came hard, her warm clit drenching both of her brother's cocks. She panted, her eyes opening wearily.

Her tightness brought Jeff to his end, "Fuck, so tight!" he pulled out, stroking his cock swiftly before emptying his load onto Ryan's back. He groaned, slowly easing down to the ground.

Matt came only seconds after. He pulled his own dick out, jerking it, watching his white sperm land on Ryan's stomach.

They all gasped for breath, their hearts beating in their chests.

After a while, Ryan grunted. "Will you untie me already!?!".

"Why?You look so hot Ry-Ry."Jeff asked he put on his clothes saying that he'll shower back at the hotel.

"I'm sticky with you and Matt's cum and I wanna shower."Ryan replied still tugging on her wrists.

"Shower?Why?So me and Jeff can fuck you again?"Matt said.

"No you bastards!I just wanna shower and go to the hotel and rest."Ryan repied.

"You think Matt?I Don't she looks mercyful."Jeff said in one of his psychotic voices.

"I Think so plus I want have my way with her once we get to the hotel."

"I want it to."Jeff protested.

"No Jeff go fuck Trish Ryan Is mine for this night. Next city is yours."Matt said and connected his lips with Jeff before Jeff could even protest. Jeff moaned as Matt slid his tounge in Jeff's mouth. After playin toung tounsle for a while Matt broke the heated make out session. He looked at Ryan (still tied up of course) her pussy was already getting wet. "Ooooh Baby what happen?" Matt dropped to his knees and slowly crawled over to her and got on his knees. His brought his hand up and his hand went touching Ryan and teasing her. "...Ooohh...Matt..Please" Ryan moaned. Jeff (who had been watching). Did the same process.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Jeff baby come out we need to leave."

Jeff cursed and yelled back "Baby meet you in the parking lot!".

"Ok!"

It was that bitch of a girlfreind Trish.(As Jeff would call her)"God baby I don't want to leave."Jeff said in a sad voice."Jeffy go and I'll make it up in the city ok."Ryan said and Jeff looked at her knowing she will get it good when they go to the next city."Ok take care of it Matt."Jeff replied."Take your tank top please Jeff?" Ryan asked it's not that she hated being tied up it's just that she just wanted to get her hands on Matt and give a goodbye kiss to Jeff.

"Okay but kiss me first."Jeff raised a brow and went over to her when she nodded. He untied her and Ryan immediately wrapped her arms around Jeff's neck and her hands got a handful of his hair and she gave him one hell of a sexy kiss. They both moaned as Matt cupped Jeff's dick through his cargos with his hand and as he rubbed Ryan. Ryan broked the kiss and said 'Goodbye' to Jeff and he got his bag and waved at them . Ryan turned to find Matt standing up with arms over his chest,and a pare of handcuffs dangling in his hand."Let's play baby."

"Ok but Matt but I got to tell you something?"Ryan said.

"What baby?"He asked.

"Jay proposed to me!"She blurted out loud.

**_SEX SCENE BY NEROANNE_**

**_REVIEWS WILL BE APPRECIATED_**


	2. Simple WORDS

_Ryan turned to find Matt standing up with arms over his chest,and a pare of handcuffs dangling in his hand."Let's play baby."_

_"OK but Matt but I got to tell you something?"Ryan said._

_"What baby?"He asked._

_"Jay proposed to me!"She blurted out loud._

* * *

Matt's POV

Am I hearing this right?,Did my baby sister just said that her boyfriend for almost 4 years now had proposed to her?. Are you sure people?. I Mean I'm happy that she's getting married but why now?. I Slowly walked over to my bag and put the handcuffs away. "Matty what are you doing?" Ryan asked as I was fixing and putting some clothes in my bag. "Who's driving you?" I asked."Well I thought you were going to drive me?"she replied in that voice I love so much. "Well can't you get a ride from Stacy,Jazz,Ivory?" I said,I really didn't want to be a Jackass about it but I just wanted alone time. "Uh I guess I'll get one from Chyna since Stacy and Jazz left together and Ivory left early." she said and she packed her things and turned to leave but she turned around to look at me and said "I'll room with Mark tonight since you look like you need time to think." I Replied "What time to think?" She said "Our Relationship with me you and Jeff."She replied and left to go find Chyna's locker room. I got my bag and left my left my locker room. I saw her green highlighted hair flew out of the corner of my eye. I Got out of the arena and found my rental car and hopped in and sped off to the hotel . Once I got there I checked in and went up to my penthouse suite,we were suppose to play in the tub,on the bed,hell if she was here I could've asked her maybe on the deck,I closed the door and I plopped on the big bed and just laid there. I took out my phone from my pocket and dialed a number.

"Hay baby did you leave yet?......good come out to my hotel."

Mark's POV 1 hour later Around 10:30

I Can't believe it. Ryan's brother Matt is not even happy for her. I mean I'm happy for Ryan getting proposed but I'm pissed for Matt being a complete asshole and not being happy for her. Ryan was on bed crying softly in my chest . She was so broken hearted. Matt was supposed to be happy for her but no. He had to act stubborn and didn't even be happy. Ryan kept asking why over and over again. I Told her to be quiet and wait,he'll come though. I Wondered what Jeff had to say. Ryan told me she hadn't told Jeff but she knew or as thought that if Matt would've not accepted it then Jeff wouldn't either. She begged me not to go to his room and beat the crap out of him since she knew what my action wouldn't just be go and talk."Please don't hit him."Ryan said blocking me from the door.

"No I won't I W-"She interrupted me. Now she and Glenn have the only right to that,not anybody else.

"No please don't him."She said with pleading bloodshot eyes.

"Ryan look,if I Hit Matt I could-"She interrupted me again,Jesus I swear she is pushing my temper.

"No,nothing you can say that will make me let you."She said and crossed her arms over her chest.

I Did the one thing she always wanted me to do:"I'll buy you a pound of skittles if you let me hit him once."

Her eyes looked up at me and smiled but she said "Only one time."and she pushed me out of my own god damn room and said "Marky you are the bomb".I Swear I hate it when she calls me 'Marky'. So after I Got kick outta my own room I walked down to the lobby to ask the receptionist. She said that he had got a penthouse suite instead of a regular room. I shook-ed that thought out of my head headed up to his room. When I got to Matt's hotel room I heard moaning. I pressed my ear to the door and heard "Oohhhh Matt!!!." Amy Dumas's voice echoed the room. I didn't get it wasn't she suppose to be at RAW. I Knocked on the and the moaning continued. I Knocked harder and it stopped. Matt opened the door with only a pair of boxers on. I Saw bites and newly formed hickeys on his neck and his hair was messed up. "Look Mark,this ain't a good time."Matt said.

"I Need to talk to you in private."I Said a little psycho.

"Look I-"I Stopped him mid-sentence and grabbed him by the throat and picked him up."When I say I need to talk to you I Mean you,me,privacy,talking.....maybe a few hits."I Said and he nodded."Good tell your bitch you will need to do whatever you need to do later."He nodded . I Released Matt from my grip and he told Amy he would be back and she took it and told him to hurry up. But Me and Matt are in for a long talk.

"Let's make this quick."He said and I told him "No quick...follow me."I Lead him downstairs to the lobby.

Ryan's POV

I slipped on my black dickie shorts,my regular black converse,instead of my green,I put on an old Hardy Boyz tank top,and put some fingerless black gloves to finish it off. I told Glenn I was going for a walk and he told me I have to be quick. But I knew I was'nt going to be quick. I went up to which was suppose to be me and Matt's penthouse suite he ordered fo us and only **_US _**. I got the keycard out of my pocket and slid it in and opened the door not only to find Matt not being there but Amy in his shirt and her underwear on. Just like me after he would fuck me bruttaly."What the fuck are you doing here?Your suppose to be on a plane to RAW?"I yelled at that question and she did her ugly smirk.

"I Was but Matt called me and told me to meet him HERE."She replied with her smile.

"What if Vince knows your here?"I asked and she did a glare.

"I asked for two days off."

"Slut bet you fucked him for those two days."I rolled my eyes as she growled.

"You wanna start something?"She asked getting up from the bed to reveal her bites and her hickeys .I felt hurt Matt would give me hickeys that would go away until Jay saw them. He would give me bites that would heal after the sex.

"Don't start something you can't finsh Amy."I said and she charged at me.

* * *

**_SOORRRY ITS SHORT:[_**

**_THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS_**

**_NEROANNE THANKZ:]_**

**_VAMPIREXHEART2442 :]_**

**_Reviews Keep Em Coming._**


	3. Its Simple Breaking Promises

**_WORDS MAY BE CUT OFF_**

Breaking Promises.

* * *

Matt's POV

Mark dragged me to the little 24 hour cafe in the hotel lobby,We sat down in some seats behind a few people. The waitress came and took our order of two small coffee's. Once we thanked her for the order. Mark turned to look at me after he thanked her, with like demon eyes or something."What?"I asked,I already knew what this was going to be about.....Ryan.

"You had to be a jackass".He said point blankly.

"About what?"Ia asked trying to be dumb.

"Don't play dumd with me boy. You know what and who I'm talking about."He said still looking at me without blinking.

"Guess" I said.

"Smartass I'm talking about Jay propsing to RYan and you not being happy about it."_Mark you don't know half of it._

"I Was happy for her."I replied and that was a big fat lie.

"Boy if you were happy,then why did Chyna came and dropped her off at my room and told me that you were mad at her."He said with a growl.

"She lieing."Im lieing.

"Why was she crying.?"He asked.

"......Ok god your happy.....I'm not happy for her."I caved big time and crossed my arms.

"Boy I ain't happy ,I want you to go up to my room and pretend to be happy for your sister."He made it clearly. I don't know if I can do that. I mean it sucks that I won't be able to fuck her. But I still have Jeff,but what If Jeff proposes to Trish,No he won't do that?Will he?God I'm fucked up.

"Why?"I asked him and he gave me and 'You push it more I'll send you to hell' look.

"Do it,I have to buy her a pound of skittles. & I did'nt even hit you."He said and looked at me funny. A Smile formed on his face and he looked at my arm,he raised his arm up and gave me a good ass punch.

"What was that for?"I Asked rubbing my arm in order to make the pain go away.

"I Have to buy her pound of skittles,I've might as well hit you for once."He said with a chuckle.I snarled. All of a suddend Freddy Croogers Song 123 came on. MaRK reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and read the text. "Mark Help Ryan is beating up Amy in Matt's room....yadda yadda."He said with a sleep face then realiation hit his face and he said"Oh shit,come on jackass we gotta stop Ryan from killing Amy."He grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the chair and outta the cafe aftter throwing a 5 behind his shoulder."Stop calling me jackass."I said once we were in the elavator ,I yanked my arm away from him."I Can call you a jackass if I want to or you can recieve one hell of a good tombstone."He said and we Waited about 5 minutes. I Really did'nt care if Ryan killed Amy,Amy was cheating on me with someone on Raw,I know that. Ryan,I actually cared for her,and Jeff to. Once we were at the top of the hotel ,the door opened and I have to act all caring to Amy. So I put on the 'Protective Boyfriend'. I found my suite and pulled out my cardkey and slit it,and opened the door to find Glenn clutching his set and rolling around the floor. I took one good look at my room and the bed matress was flipped on the floor. The paintings were broken and the tables were broken and there was blood in Random places. Champagne glasses and bottles were broken and mainly the part was...is that both my lovers did this an that mainly my whole pay check is going into this."Glenn what the fuck are you doing?"Mark asked and he went over to Glenn."Amy and Ryan....never threaten will the sentence 'I Will break Matt and Jeff if you don't stop'. I Paid the price and now......my balls hurt like hell."Glenn said in abosolute pain. Then I heard "I FUCKING HATE YOU,YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH." "SCREW YOU WHORE"Ryan and Amy's voice sounded my ears and Mark,Glenn(who recovered from his pain) and I went over to the bathroom and there in the tub,Ryan was trying to drown Amy in the oversized tub. By the Looks of it. They had a brutal match. My Ryan had her Black bra and paintes set on and Amy put on her red bra and panties. The lookS like they had a most brutal and rough and hard bra and panties match and both of them lost. Ryan still had her fingerless gloves and her green higlighed black hair was pulled into a messy bun. Amy's red hair was in a bun to. They were fighting like crazy and by the looks of it.....Ryan had the upper hand. Before this got more brutal, I yelled "RYAN SKYLER HARDY TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF AMY CRHISTENE DUMAS."Ryan looked up and she punched Amy so hard and knocked her out. She got out of the tub to show her legs,her gorgeous hips,and her perfect breats."What the hell is wrong with you?"I said and shoved my way past her and comfort Amy.

Ryan's POV

I looked at my lover and he was comforting her like always, I saw his hickeys and bites. I felt my heart skip a beat. He said I would be the only one to that. I could'nt belive him. He's breaking all the promises. I did'nt even brake one to him. I fixed my bra and panties and I popped my head and knuckles and went into the room and found my clothes. Once I got them put on, I told Mark and Glenn,I'll go back to the room but they stopped me.

"Why can't I just go back to the room?"I asked as they blocked the door from me escaping this room.

"You and Matt are going to talk. Amy will be in our room."Glenn went to the bathroom and scooped Amy from Matt's arms and he and Mark left the room. I turned around to find Matt looking at me. We just looked at each other for about like 10 miutes. Until he broke the silence with one of his kisses that I always melt into. He was begging for entrance I opened and I let his touge devour my mouth."Hmm"He said and he picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist."Make me yours one last time."

I'm feelin sexy  
I wanna hear you say my name boy  
If you can reach me  
You can feel my burning flame

I'm feelin kind of n-a-s-t-y  
I might just take you home with me  
Baby the minute I feel your energy  
Your vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin so crazy babe  
I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party

You're so sexy, tonight I am all yours boy  
The way your body moves across the floor  
You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y  
I might just take you home with me

Baby the minute I feel your energy  
The vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin so crazy babe  
I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party

I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party

* * *

**_Tell Me What You Think_**

**_Reviews More:}_**


	4. Simple Swichter

**_WORDS MAY BE CUT OFF TOLD IN Ryan's POV(Youll Know When It Switchs Off To A Different POV)Sorry Its Short_**

**_Simple Switcher_**

* * *

**Seems like just yesterday You were a part of me I used to stand so tall I used to be so strong Your arms around me tight Everything, it felt so right Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong Now I can't breathe No, I can't sleep I'm barely hanging on**

My hazel eyes looked at Matt's chocolate brown ones,I smiled as he shifted and let me cuddled with him. He saw sadness and lust in them and I saw both lust and fa filled love in his. After the sex me and Matt had,I felt like I was in heaven,I felt like he made love to me,for the first was magic. I got up and I reached for my clothes,Once I put on every thing on,I got up and he turned to me and I gave him one hot passionate love kiss.(A/N Its The Edge/Lita Kiss.)I broke the kiss and I smiled lazy at him,"This was our last time."He said I nodded."Until the end of Time I will always be YOURS. Not Jay's."I replied with a Kiss."I Thought you loved him?"He said and I nodded "He can't give me what you do. He can't give me hot passionate sex. He can't fuck me hard and raw like you do. He can't cuddle with me and tell me it's ok and say "Fight It". He can't get me wet with just a rub on a dance floor and beg for him to fuck me senseless."That last one he smirked.

**'cause if your love was all I had In this life Well that would be enough Until the end of time So rest your weary heart And relax your mind Cause I'm gonna love you girl Until the end of time.**

"You think I should tell Jeff?"I Asked. Matt looked at me and sighed. "I Don't know."He said and he got his shirt on."Why?"I asked still and he walked over to me and he put his hands on my shoulders."He is more emotional then me baby. He'll be more devastated."He got up and looked me in the eyes and he said "Try,...I'll be there to comfort him okay?"I nodded and we gave a quick peck."You'll be there right."He nodded and said "Trish won't be there,Amy won't because chances are they went out and partyed and Amy just borrowed Trish's clothes."Matt said as we exited outta the suite. We kissed one more and we went to his room hand in hand.

To Bad Ryan and Matt did'nt noticed a pair of heated anger hazel eyes. Watch them kiss and walk away. Possibly hear them have passionate sex.

**When it started out, no this relationship was unhealthy You broke the code Never thought that you would stoop so low You've got me flyin' solo Now you cryin' talkin' 'bout you can't live without me, yeah My heart is sold Should've never ever let me go You've got me flyin' solo**

Me and Ryan knocked on Jeff's door to his hotel room. We knocked another time and nothing. So Ryan did one thing Jeff did'nt want neither of us to do:Yell "GET YOUR ASS UP RAINBOW!!"and kick the door hard. She kept kicking the door, for 2 more minutes then Jeff came out in midnight blue boxers and he pulled us in the room."What the fuck do you want?"He asked and he pushed us down on the bed."Me and Matt need to tell you something?"Ryan said."Well it could'nt wait till tommorow morning."he said and sat next to us."No. Well Jay brought me a ring and it's at home."RyAN Said,I was hoping she would yell it like she did it to me."So,what's the deal with a ring?"he asked."He got one one knee and he pulled out the ring and...-"Jeff stopped her."He....propsed."Ryan nodded and he just simply said."Matt go to your room,I like some alone time with Ryan."I got up and left as I closed the door I heard Ryan and Jeff's kisses shared and Jeff yelling "YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY SUCKER".

**_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_**

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

* * *

**_Ohh Who Was It...?HeHe _**

**_Tell Me What You Think_**

**_Reviews More:}_**


	5. The Kill Is Always Simple

_**The Kill is AlWAYS Simple.....**_

* * *

Ryan came out of Jeff's room,fixing her clothes and her hair. Matt smirked at his little sister/lover. He looked at her closely,studying her features,her Tri-colored black hair with green added to it,her gorgeous legs hidden under those baggy Dickie's and her rounded breasts under the tank top,also her slim waist and down her perfect rounded ass. A wave of a hand stopped Matt's thoughts and saw it was Ryan's.

"Hello,Hello come back to earth Matt."She said in her soft sweet voice."I swear you and Jeff moan like sluts."He said and he winced as she hit him on the shoulder. For just a playful hit on the shoulder,she can hit hard as hell.

"Shut it.....you ready to go back?"She asked and he nodded and both of them left hand in hand. A pair of blue eyes were watching them like a hawk and he followed them to their room. On the way to the room Mark called Ryan.

"Hello?"

"Hay Ry-Ry...did you make peace with Matt?"

"Yeah we did."

"Well that's good,so your not mad or sad anymore?"

"Nope..."

"So I don't have to give you those skittles anymore?"

"Yes you still do,you promised."

"....Fine...so when's the wedding?"

"Well me and Jay were thinking next month probaly?"

"That quick?"

"Yes we just want to get it done."

"Okay...I Can't believe your growing up already..."

"My dad can't believe that either.."

"Of course no father wants to see there daughter grow up....."

"I know that....hay Mark?"

"Yea..."

"Is Amy coming back to Matt's room?"

"No she went out with Trish......"

"Okay well see you later Mark."

"Bye Ryan."

Ryan hanged up her phone and immdietly she was swooped from her feet,she looked up and Matt was carrying her bridal style."What are you doing?"She asked and he looked down at her with a smirk on his precious lips."You know..."They got to the room and Matt set Ryan down and he took out his keycard and swiped it and he turned and Ryan hopped on him and kissed him fiercly,Matt closed the door with his leg and they continued kissing,niether of them noticed the angry blue-eyed blonde was right there with a knife in his hand and an extra keycard in the other.

"Oh god Matt..."Ryan moaned as Matt attacked her neck with nips and sucks,"Ohhh god Matt...."Someone mimicked her. Ryan and Matt went wide-eyed. Matt stopped kissing her and they both turned to see.....her fiance Jay right there. In his hand was a knife. He trailed a finger over the knife and smirked."It's funny....I was use to hear you moan my name instead of your own flesh and blood."He said in a little psychotic voice.

**_What if I wanted to break Laugh it all off in your face What would you do?_**

"Jay it's now what it looks like..."Ryan started but Jay stopped her."How long?"He asked and she did'nt answer. She was too scared to answer,if she gave him the answer,he would do something with that knife to her or Matt,and she was'nt going to let that happen."Answer bitch!"He yelled,Ryan was on a verge of crying she could'nt tell him.

"A Year..."She sniffled. Jay had to bite hsi lip from crying. They had been together for almost 4 years and she goes and gets fucked by her brothers. He felt so betrayed,he actually loved and cared for her. But she just wanted to get fucked by her brothers,_She doesn't love you Jay,kill her...she deserves it,look at what she has done to you.....KILL HER JAY! USE THAT KNIFE AND STABBED HER IN THE HEART...._A Voice in his head was telling him. He did want to kill her,but then he would miss her touch,her voice,her everything. But then,he would have to think back at all the sorrow and the pain Ryan put him through.

**What if I fell to the floor Couldn't take this anymore What would you do, do, do?**

He got up and went toward her,he was facing her and her eyes were bloodshot red and her make-up was smearing leaving black tear marks. He pulled out a 18 karrot white gold diamond ring. He showed it to her and it only made her cry harder. That was the ring he propsed to her. She was suppose to wear but,she insited that she should wait after she told Matt and Jeff that Jay propsed to her. Jay let a few tears stroll down his face as he remebered that day. She was so happy,they made love that night and afterwards she snuggled up with him and whispered those forbidden words "I Love You."He winced at that thought,she had lied to him. He looked up at her.

"Did you see what you did to me? I LOVED you....and you betrayed us..."He started.

"Jay I-"He cut her off.

"No... We were so happy together... we were talking about starting a family... we had everything you and I wanted... and you killed me with this pain you gave me...that's why I have to do the same thing..." & in a quick flash he stabbed her with knife all the way in. "RYAN!" Matt yelled and he tackled Jay with knife,Matt kneeded Jay in the groin which caused Jay to drop the knife,Matt reached for the knife and Jay saw what he was doig,he pushed Matt onto the floor and Jay made a dash to the door.

**_Come, break me down Marry me, Bury me I am finished with you._**

Matt cused under his breath. But then he realized,"Ryan..."He muttered under his breath and ran over to her limped fallen carcass. He kneeled down to her and he picked her up,"Ryan.. Ryan wake up!"He shooked her and she slowly opened her eyes. "Matt... "She said in a voice below a whisper. "Baby...I'm here it's okay..."He said and he looked at her wound,Jay he had stabbed her very deep,He felt it and saw her crimision blood COVER His hand. "Fuck! SHIT WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS?!... "He yelled with tears flowing down his face he grabbed her hand and squeezed it ."Baby...stay with me....I can't lose you...". "Matt.....I love you"Ryan said,her voice desperatley struggling for life. Her eyes closed and she let go of his hand. "Ryan...Ryan!"He yelled and he shook her.

Ryan Hardy was gone from this life.

2 bE cONTINUED

**What if I wanted to fight Beg for the rest of my life. What would you do? You say you wanted more What are you waiting for I'm not running from you....from you.**

**Come, break me down  
Marry me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you**

I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now: this is who I really am inside  
I Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance  
I know now, THIS IS WHO I REALLY AM

Oh oh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh

Come, break me down  
Marry me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you  
Come, break me down  
Break me down  
Break me down

What if I wanted to break...? (You say you wanted more, what are you waiting for? (bury me) I'm not running from you...)  
What if I, what if I, what if I... (Marry me, bury me)  


* * *

**Don't Hate Me.**

**There will be a sequel.**

**"My Sister's Revenge."**

**Just As Soon As I Finsh Some Of My Storys.**

**Reviews are always Loved by your favorite author.**

**The Lyrics are....The Kill by 30 Seconds To Mars.**


End file.
